neoyorkfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawler
In the city of Neo York, there are macho folk who consider themselves "brawlers" -- those who continue to excel in the dead art of hand-to-hand combat. They come under many occupations, such as bouncers, boxers, bartenders, or even truck drivers. Though not an entirely male demographic, they are a masculine breed of fighters who can be absolutely dangerous in close range. Brawler Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d12 per brawler level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''12 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per barbarian level after 1st '''Hit Points * Armor: '''Light armor, medium armor, shields * '''Weapons: '''Brawler weapons, simple weapons * '''Tools: '''Simple computers * '''Saving Throws: '''Strength, Constitution * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Driving, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception and Survival '''Equipment Along with the equipment and credits you start with from your background, you also start with an extra 2d4 x 100 credits. You are expected to purchase your own equipment from the shopping lists. Brawl On your turn, you can engage a brawl as a bonus action. While brawling, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on all Strength checks and Strength saving throws. * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a brawler, as shown in the Brawl Damage column of the Brawler table. * All ranged weapon attacks have disadvantage against you. Once you have brawled the number of times shown for your brawler level in the Rages column of the Brawler table, you must finish a long rest before you can brawl again. Each brawl lasts 5 turns. Double Attack At 2nd level, when you make an attack using either your hands or a pair of gloves, you can do two separate attacks with the same weapons as though you were punching twice. At 5th level, this perk also works with simple weapons. Street Sense At 2nd level, you have advantage on Wisdom saving throws related to the city streets, such as perception checks against pick pockets, avoiding assassins, or noticing people who are out of place. Side Job At 3rd level, choose a side job that shapes the nature of your brawling. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. (Despite being called Side Job, it can also be related to whatever your primary background is.) * The Bartender * The Bouncer * The Boxer * The Truck Driver Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 by using this feature. Fast Movement At 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Brawler's Spirit At 7th level, when you engage in a brawl, you can select one creature of your choice. If you succeed on an Intimidation check against them, they will only fight with melee weapons against you. The brawler's spirit is broken if a teammate attacks the affected creature, or if you use a non-brawler weapon against them. Brutal Strike Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 15th level. Somersault Kick Starting at 11th level, after a successful double attack has been made, you can leap forward and do a somersault kick on top of your previous attack on the same target. It is rolled like a normal attack; the attack roll is + your Dexterity + your proficiency bonus, and it deals 2d6 + your Dexterity. This ability can only be used twice per long rest. At 14th level, this ability can be used three times per long rest. Double Take At 13th level, you now get two reactions in a given turn instead of one. Suplex At 15th level, whenever you complete a successful somersault kick, you gain a surge of energy and perform a suplex on top of it. The suplex is rolled like a normal attack with a modifier of + your Strength + your Dexterity. It deals a total of 3d8 + Strength damage. This knocks the enemy prone. The suplex can only be used against enemies who weigh less than 20 x your Strength score. The Bartender As soon as this job is taken, you gain a bartender's bag and a shotgun of your choice (under 300 credits). Shotgun Double Attack Beginning at 3rd level, you can use a shotgun as one of your two attacks in a double attack. This ability can only be used twice per long rest. At 10th level, this ability can be used three times per long rest. Shotgun Proficiency At 3rd level, gain proficiency in using shotguns. Mixer At 6th level, you have been working as a bartender long enough to have learned how to use a drinks mixer well. As a result, you get the two following features: * You gain proficiency in sleight of hand. If you already have proficiency in sleight of hand, you gain mastery in it. * If you have two separate drinks, you can roll Medicine to mix them (DC 10). Upon success, create a rejuvenating beverage that generate 1d6+2 bonus hit points. You can only mix one of these special drinks 5 times per long rest. The bonus hit points disappear after a short rest. Overwatch At 10th level, if a ranged weapons attack fails against you, as a reaction you may fire your shotgun. If you have more than one reaction at your disposal, you can choose whether or not to use both of them at once. Shotgun Wedding At 14th level, when you attack using your shotgun, you can add your proficiency bonus to your damage bonus. Additionally, your drinks now generate 2d6+2 bonus hit points. The Bouncer As soon as this job is taken, you gain a bouncer's pack. Bodyguard At 3rd level, if an ally within 15 feet of you is about to take damage from a successful hit, you can choose to move in between the two of them and take half of the damage in their place. Shove Attack At 3rd level, as a bonus action, you can shove an enemy of your choice. Treat it as a strength-based attack in which you are proficient, and push an enemy 15ft in the opposite direction from where you are. This will knock them prone. If there is a medium-height object in the way of their path, they will roll over it. If there is a high-height object in the way of their path, they will be shoved into it and take 1d4 force damage. This only works on enemies who are equivalent to your size, or less. Doorman At 6th level, whenever you take an opportunity attack, the target enemy loses the rest of their movement for this and their next turn. This happens even if you miss the attack. Additionally, you gain proficiency in Intimidation. If you are already proficient in Intimidation, you obtain mastery. Pickup At 10th level, picking a creature who is prone off of the ground can now be done as a free action. This can also be done as a grapple if a strength competition is won. Constitute At 10th level, whenever you are expected to make a Dexterity save, you can instead turn it into a Constitution save. Better Shove At 14th level, whenever a shove attack is performed, it now deals 1d6 + your Strength in force damage and moves the enemy +5 feet further. This also now works against enemies 1 size higher than you. Additionally, whenever your Doorman ability is performed, you can also perform a shove attack as part of your opportunity attack. The Boxer As soon as this job is taken, you gain a boxer's pack. Hard Hitter Whenever you are using brawler's weapons, you get an additional +2 in damage dealt to enemies. Left Hook At 3rd level, whenever an attack using brawler's weapons has landed, the enemy must pass a Constitution save against your Strength Save DC (8 + your strength modifier + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is knocked prone. This ability must be the first attack of a double attack. This ability cannot be stacked on top of other boxer abilities. For every boxer ability, you have Boxer Points. Your Boxer Points are equal to the amount of brawl damage you have. Each boxer ability costs 1 boxer point. They recover at the end of a long or short rest. Right Hook At 3rd level, whenever an attack using brawler's weapons has landed, the enemy must pass a Constitution save against your Strength Save DC (8 + your strength modifier + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is frightened. This ability must be the first attack of a double attack. This ability cannot be stacked on top of other boxer abilities. Donkey Punch At 6th level, whenever an attack using brawler's weapons has landed, the enemy must pass a Constitution save against your Strength Save DC (8 + your strength modifier + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is now blind for 1d6 turns. This ability must be the first attack of a double attack. This ability cannot be stacked on top of other boxer abilities. Concussive Punch At 6th level, whenever an attack using brawler's weapons has landed, the enemy must pass a Constitution save against your Strength Save DC (8 + your strength modifier + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is now deaf for 1d12 turns. This ability must be the first attack of a double attack. This ability cannot be stacked on top of other boxer abilities. Circuit Champion At 10th level, the condition "this ability must be the first attack of a double attack" no longer applies for every boxer ability. Liver Punch At 14th level, whenever an attack using brawler's weapons has landed, the enemy must pass a Constitution save against your Strength Save DC (8 + your strength modifier + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is now paralyzed for 1d4 turns. The Truck Driver As soon as the job is taken, you gain a driver's pack and the keys to a company vehicle. (It is at the discretion of the DM if you can use this vehicle during a mission.) Road Bound At 3rd level, you gain proficiency in driving. If you are already proficient in driving, you now have mastery in driving. Additionally, whenever you take a short rest, for you it is considered a long rest. Minus Fighting At 6th level, whenever you take melee damage while brawling, the amount of damage taken is decreased by half. The remaining damage that you take becomes your Damage Points. Your Damage Points are equal to however much damage you have taken when you were last attacked. Whenever you are hit by a new attack, your Damage Points are replaced by the damage of the new attack. Minus Strike At 6th level, you can add your current Damage Points to a successful damage roll. This reverts your current Damage Points to zero. This ability can only be used twice per long rest. Minus Healing At 10th level, you can add your current Damage Points to your Healing Bank. You can divide the points in your Healing Bank to restore hit points in any creature you touch. The points you restore are subtracted from your Healing Bank. You can only move your Damage Points to your Healing Bank once per long rest; this will set your Damage Points to zero. At the end of a rest, your Healing Bank also resets to zero. Double Minus At 14th level, whenever you take damage during brawling, you receive twice what you normally would in Damage Points.Category:Classes